Welcome to Kong studios storie one of three
by DennisaiiHearts
Summary: 2D has left the gorillaz for a little brake to london. On the way back from his fav pub he comes across a beaten up girl. So wat else can he do but to help her. But little does he know, he isn't just helping the girl, he is also helping the Gorillaz. Sorr
1. Chapter 1

Welcometo Kong studios

Chapter1

It was a normal gloomy day in London as 2-D walked down the street to his normal pub.

"I'll 'ave the usual Jase" he said in a droopy voice as he sat down at the bar.

His day hadn't been a very good one. Well actually, it had been pretty crap. You see, he had gotten a phone call from Murdoc earlier today that went a little like this...

" Hi, this 2-D of 2-D's mobile, may I ask who's callin' 2-D's mobile?"

" Cut the crap 2 dents this is serious"

"What is it?"

"Gorillaz is going under all the way to 'ell, 'cause no one is buyin' our c.ds. We need you to come back 'ere a.s.a.p thats what it is"

" But..."

"Don't try to reason wit me, 2dents, just..."

"Fine fine, I'll be there tonight"

Only this was a lie because it was tonight and he wasn't at kong yet.

So he just sat there staring at the back of the bar. Then Jase handed him his drink.

"Thanks Jase" and he handed him 20 pounds"keep the change."

"Wow, thanks Mr. D" Jase was only about 17 years old yet he was working in a bar.

After he had finished his drink, 2-D started to walk home. On his way out of the bar, he heard something from the ally next to the bar. He walked to the corner and poked his head around so that no one in the ally could see him there.

" Don't you dare touch me" said a girl with a skull tattoo on her right arm.

"Or what, you'll beat me up? Ha, you couldn't hurt a fly" said a man that looked much older and stronger than she did. "You didn't pay the money the first time, you didn't pay it the second time and you didn't pay it the third time." He grabbed the collar of the pink and green striped polo shirt she was wearing " So it's three strikes and your out"

Then he punched her.

Blood started pouring from her head.

" To bad" said the man, sarcastically.

He dropped her to the ground.

And all this time 2-D was just standing and staring at her. His mind said go and help her, but another part of his mind was saying just let it go, it's not your business.

But if he hand listened to that part of his mind, the part that told him to leave her alone, there wouldn't be a story.

So he went over and sat down next to her, and pulled out a handkerchief (a clean one) and pressed it on the spot on her in which it was bleeding. He new someone like her wouldn't want to go to a hospital plus were the man had punched her wasn't that bad, it just knocked her out for a little bit. So he picked her up , she was surprisingly light, and carried her to his hotel room.

He lied her on the couch. He then went into his room pulled out an old shirt and ripped off the sleeve. He then went back over to the couch and tied it around her head. He turned on the t.v and sat down in the other chair. Why am I doing this... he thought to himself I mean i don't even know her.

He then pulled out his phone and checked it. 2 missed calls is what the screen had on it. He then listened to the messages.

" hi 2-D kun, i was just wondering were you were because i heard Murdoc talking to you before. Please come back soon. You've been gone for almost 3 months now, and i am missing you lots so... please come back soon"

Awww isn't that sweet, he thought to himself.

"Were in 'ells name are you 2dents! You said you'd be back by 6 but it's bloody 11:30! You'd better have a good excuse for this"

Oh crap, I forgott he thought, oh well i'll just get going in the moring.

The next morining

2-D awoke the next morning on the couch that he was sitting on the night before. He looked over at the girl on the couch who was now peacefully asleep. He would have to wake her up if were to get to kong in time. And so he went over to her and nudged her shoulder. Her eyesstarted to fluter and slowly she started to wake up.

"Wah... OH MY GAWD, I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to... like ... I mean..." She started panicing.

"Hey, calm down, it's cool" replied 2-D.

"It is.. "

"Yeh. Look i'm sorry i had to wake you up, but i gotta go soon so like.." 2-D suddenly cut of. He hadn't thought of this. What if she had no home, he couldn't just kick her to the curb.

"Oh ok then, i guess i'll just go..." the girl got up and headed over to the door.

"No wait!" An excuse, come on 2-D think! "You shirt seems to be a little bit um... bloody"

She looked down at her shirt and then back at 2-D.

"So you could um... take one of mine to wear if you like. I should have a small one somewhere."

He got up and walked over to his room. He started fumbling through his shirts.

"Heres one." He pulled out his 'Tazar the Yoot' t-shirt and handed it to her.

"Um thanks.."

"You can change in there if you like" 2-D pointed to his room.

"Thanks" she started to walk over to his room.

" Hey um.."

She turned around to face 2-D. "Yeh?"

"Whats your name?"

She paused. I guess it's ok to tell him my name, she thought to herself.

"It's Roxi"

"Cool, mines is 2.."

"Yeh I know, 2-D"

Then she walked into the room and got changed.

When she came out she was surprised to see that 2-D was making toast.

"It looks good on you. The shirt I mean"

"Oh.. thanks"

"Would you like some?" he asked her.

"No thanks."

After he had eaten his toast, 2-D finally go the courage to ask her... "So why did that guy do that to you last night?"

He knew it wasn't his business but he couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh, do you really want to know?"

"Only if you are willing to tell".

"Well unpaid dues."

"For what?" you asshole, stop asking questions.

Roxi seemed a bit surprised "My ... um rent"

He knew that was a lie but that was ok if she didn't want to tell him.

"So I guess you have no home now?" He asked.

"Yeh, I guess so."

" 'cause I was wondering if you wanted to come to Kong studios with me."

Roxi was shocked by his offer but her facial expresion did not show it.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeh, but why?"

He seemed confused "Why what?"

"Why do you want me to go back with you?"

"I dunno?"

Well that was good enough for her.

Then it finally hit her. She was going to kong studios to meet the Gorillaz!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2 Train Ride

"Do you need to get anything?" Asked 2-D.

"Um… yeh, just some clothes" said Roxi sarcastically.

"Oh right. Where's your apartment?"

"155, Longs Rd."

"Ok"

And with that they were on their way in the big yellow taxi.

After they had picked up Roxi's stuff, they headed to the train station. They bought their tickets and went to wait in the caf'e.

"So…" 2-D wanted to ask her questions but he didn't want her to unconfutable. "Were are you from?"

"Australia" she said it like it was nothing.

"Do you ride kangaroos to school" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Um…" Roxi had a confused expression on her face.

" 'cause like people say that with all the animals and all…." her expression didn't change "Don't worry."

For a little while they just sat there silently sipping their coffee.

" I ran away from home a little while ago…" said Roxi still staring down at her coffee.

"Oh," said 2-D surprised. He hadn't even asked her. "May I ask why?"

"Well" Said Roxi looking up at 2-D "family problems."

"I can relate to that" said 2-D. "I never get along with my family. Especially my mum"

"Same" said Roxi.

Then they heard a whistle blow.

"Oh crap, that's our train!" said 2-D. " Come on." He grabbed their luggage and pulled Roxi up from her seat.

Luckily that was only a boarding whistle.

Before long the train was moving and they went silent.

Then Roxi pulled up her bag and pulled out her iPod.

"Can I listen to?" asked 2-D.

"Sure" and she handed him a ear phone. "It's probably something you won't want to listen to.."

"Hey" he said "this is our old c.d" said 2-D, for they listening to their 'Self Titled' c.d.

Then some thing came up on Roxi's face that 2-D hadn't seen. A smile.

"What I don't get," started 2-D "Is that you can afford an iPod, but you can't afford to pay rent"

He guessed this was the wrong thing to say, because the smile on Roxi's face turned into a frown.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to.."

"That's ok" said Roxi. "It was from my dad"

"He seems like a pretty cool dad" said 2-D, trying to say good things and not bad.

"He gave it to me just before he passed away."

_Wow talk about depression. No wonder she doesn't smile that much_, he thought to himself.

"That's the reason I came to London."

"What about your mum?"

_You asshole, STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! _He thought to himself.

"Well, lets just say her and drugs just don't mix" she said staring at her feet.

Although it didn't look like it on her face, you could tell she just wanted to cry.

"It's good to talk about things and get them of your chest" said 2-D.

"You know, you're the first person to actually listen." she said. "I just hope I'm not boring you with my misery."

"Not at all." he replied.

Before long they were in a long conversation about families.

"And because she's so addicted, I had to start paying of her debts."

"Well, she doesn't seem as bad as what Murdoc does to me sometimes."

"Yeh but there was this one time.." she began.

"Go on.."

"She had come home from a party. And she had had to much to drink. I was sleeping and she came up to my room and woke me up. She started screaming at me and calling me names. I was used to that. It's just then, she started slapping me, and punching me. Then she got an extension cable…"

2-D knew were this was going.

" She started whipping me and then she tried to strangle me." 2-D placed a hand on her back. He saw she was crying.

"I know how you feel.."

Roxi looked up at him as if to say yeh right.

"Murdoc did the same to me, just not as bad, but I just needed a break. So I came to London."

They hadn't realized it, but the train had stopped.

He picked up their bags and they headed towards the exit.

Then they called a taxi, and before they knew it, they were at Kong studios.

"So Roxi" he said as they stood at the gloomy gates of Kong Studios. "Welcome to Kong!"


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3Just to damn nice

"Wow it's very…. Dark" said Roxi.

"Yeh, isn't it great?" asked 2-D.

"Yep."

Roxi followed 2-D up the long path to kong and then in the door to the recording studio were every one was waiting for him.

"Finally!" said Murdoc as 2-D and Roxi walked in the door. "Were the bloody 'ell 'ave you bee…. 'oos this?" he asked looking down at Roxi.

"This is Roxi." replied 2-D.

"She an't another teen hooker, is she?" asked Murdoc.

"NO!" said Roxi in disgust.

"She's got no home so I said she could stay with us for a little while" explained 2-D.

"Jeez 2-dents, you can't just go 'round askin' people if they wanna stay with us" said Murdoc.

"Well too bad!" said 2-D.

"2-D, we gotta' talk." said Murdoc in a more relaxed voice.

"Fine" replied 2-D, just as relaxed. "Noods, will you show Roxi to the guest room please."

Noodle nodded.

So Roxi picked up her stuff and followed noodle to the guest room.

"What's wrong with you 2-dents?" asked Murdoc when Roxi had left the room.

"What do you mean?" asked 2-D.

"Since when do you bring home girls that you don't wanna get your way with?"

"Since now I guess" replied 2-D.

"Are you sick or some fink?" asked Murdoc.

"No, why?" asked 2-D getting frustrated.

" 'cause your not normally this nice" replied Murdoc.

"What the hell is wrong with what I'm doin'! I mean, her dad is dead, her mum tried to kill her and she just lost her apartment! Is there anything wrong with bein' nice!"

"No" sighed Murdoc. "I guess not."

"Then can you just please get of my back?" said 2-D.

Then he picked up his stuff and went off to his bedroom.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Russel, who had just sat there silently through all of this.

"I dunno" replied Murdoc.

Later that night, as Roxi was still unpacking, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hi" said the figure in the door way.

"Hi Murdoc. What's up?"

A slight grin spread across Murdoc's face.

"Well, it's just, you know how you are staying here, and we still put the bread on the table and supply you with free water and all.." began Murdoc. "We were just thinking maybe you could help us by doing some stuff as well.."

"Um… ok" said Roxi, curiously.

"Well you could start by cleaning up the bathroom, since you'll be using it and all.."

" Ok, when do you want me to start?" asked Roxi.

"Well we 'ave a band meetin' right now so… I guess now would be a good time"

As much as Roxi didn't want to, she knew she had to. So she agreed.

After he had left, she got changed into an old shirt and an old skirt and headed up to the bathroom.

She had took her iPod with her and had turned it on as she started to scrub.

_I guess it would be ok to sing along 'cause their all in band meeting_ she thought to herself.

**Back in band meeting**

"So any body got any ideas?" asked Murdoc.

"Well," started Noodle "I think we need something new to grab the publics attention, you know, like a new album or new style or something"

"Yeh, or a new band member" suggested Russel.

"No way!" said Murdoc "The last thing we are getting' is a new band member"

"Well that's all I can think of" said Russel.

"Look guy's we've been at this for an hour, can we like take a bathroom brake or something?" asked 2-D.

"Fine" said Murdoc.

So 2-D headed to the bathroom.

Only when he got the there he froze in the door way. Roxi hadn't finished cleaning yet. And she was still listening to her iPod.

_Don't get lost in heaven_

_They put locks on the gates…._

_Don't go over the edge_

_You'll make a big mistake…._

Then she stood up and turned around to see 2-D standing in the door way, just staring at her.

"Oh my gawd! Did you just hear me…"

But before she could say anything else, 2-D had grabbed her hand and was running back to the studio.

He slammed open the door. Everybody looked up from what they were doing.

"Fellow Gorillaz, I have the answer to our problem!"

.:Writer's Note:. Sorry about the first chapter guys, I dunno wat happened, I hope it is ok to read.

P.s I just got a Gorillaz dvd from Ebay!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4 What have I created!

.:Writers Note:. And so ends the first story, but please read the next three. It's like a series of stories. Four stories each containing four chapters. So plz r&r the other stories.

"What the bloody 'ell are you talkin' 'bout 2 dents" asked Murdoc.

"I'm talkin' 'bout the newest member of the Gorillaz."

Roxi looked as shocked as Noodle and Russel. But Murdoc just looked at 2-D as if to say that he was crazy.

"I specifically said 'no new band members', it would just be to much for the press" explained Murdoc.

"But it might be the only way, Murdoc sun" said Noodle as she stood up and walked over to were 2-d and Roxi were standing. "But 2-D kun?"

"Yes"

"Why do you say Roxi should be in the band?" asked Noodle.

"Because she is great at singing" as 2-D said this, Roxi went red.

"Is it true?" Asked Russel "Are you great at singing?"

"Well, I mean I'm not great but…"

"So she shouldn't be in da band!" said Murdoc.

"I didn't say I was bad!" explained Roxi.

"Well sing then" said Murdoc.

"What!" asked Roxi, looking shocked.

"If you wanna be in da band," Murdoc sighed "you gotta sing for us."

"But, I .." began Roxi.

"If you can't sing in front of us then how can you sing in forn' of billions of people?"

Roxi went red again.

"Well, if your not gonna sing…" began Murdoc.

"C'mon Roxi, please just sing" begged 2-D.

"Fine" said Roxi in defeat.

And with that she started singing.

_This love has taken it's tole on me,_

_She said goodbye, _

_Too many times before-ore-ore_

They all stared at her with their mouths half open. Murdoc shook his head and his normal face returned.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"17" replied Roxi.

"Your 3 years older than me" said Noodle in disappointment.

You see, Roxi was 17, but she looked a lot younger.

"Too young" said Murdoc.

"But Noodle was only 10 when she became apart of the Gorillaz" explained 2-D

Murdoc sighed again.

"He has a point" said Russel after a few seconds silence.

"Well too bad, I said no!" said Murdoc.

"But don't we have to do a group vote?" asked Noodle.

"Yeh but, I mean…." Murdoc tried to find an excuse.

"All in faver of having Roxi in the band, raise your hand" called Russel.

Noodle and Russel raised on of their hands into the air. 2-D raised both hands.

"Hey" began Roxi "isn't anyone gonna ask my opinion, like, if I even want to be in the band?"

"Oh, Roxi, do u wanna be in the Gorillaz?" asked 2-D.

"Yes please!" replied Roxi.

"Well then, it's settled" began 2-D "The Gorillaz now have a new member! Lets meet up in here tomorrow night for a brain storming session on a new song"

And with that they all left the studio leaving a very angary looking Murdoc in his seat.


End file.
